


May(be) A Second Chance

by phoenixfire_19



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, BAMF Pepper Potts, Non-Sexual Age Play, Parent Tony Stark, Past Child Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Selectively mute, agere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:40:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25404784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixfire_19/pseuds/phoenixfire_19
Summary: In a world where littles are nurtured and the Avengers are all alive, Tony and Pepper are looking to adopt a little. At a safehouse adoption day, they meet May, a twenty year old woman. May has been at the safehouse for two months and came in with a lot of trauma, causing her to become nonverbal and afraid of dropping. Tony and Pepper adopt her and bring her home, ready to give her a second chance at a family.
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Original Female Character(s), Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Tony Stark/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 32
Kudos: 73





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> EVERYBODY!!!!
> 
> Before I even start, this story is an agere story: non-sexual age regression. Age regression is a real thing and is often linked to victims of child abuse and trauma. Intentionally, it is often used as a coping mechanism to try and rebuild one`s childhood. However, it is often unintentional and regressors can drop due to surroundings or situations. 
> 
> PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE dont read or comment if you are interested in sexual age play. THAT IS NOT WHAT THIS IS. This is being written for people who have been abused as children, who have had terrible family lives, who have PTSD, and who need a caretaker in their life. Who need parents who love them.
> 
> To learn more about age regression, I highly recommend whois.gracie on youtube. She has a whole series of videos about age regression and how to respectfully interact with regressors.
> 
> That being said, please enjoy!

Tony and Pepper held hands as the nurse led them out of the playroom. They had been looking to adopt a little for awhile now and were here at the Safehouse for adoption day. But after spending hours in the playroom getting to know the littles, they were feeling discouraged. They hadn’t met any kids that really clicked with them. Maybe it just wasn’t meant to be.

As they walked down the hall, Tony glanced through an open door and made brief eye contact with the woman inside. Her eyes were both empty and overflowing with pain. Her thin figure was wrapped up in blankets on the bed underneath a large window. Her frizzy red hair almost glowed in the sun as her eyes stared into his. A few steps past the door, he stopped short; something felt right.

“Who`s in here?” he asked the nurse. She glanced behind at him, then sighed.

“That’s May. She`s been here for…I don’t know, about two months? She`s not ready for adoption yet.”

Pepper raised an eyebrow. “What does that mean?”

The nurse hesitated. “Well, she`s just very high maintenance and not quite adjusted yet.”

“Do explain” Tony crossed his arms. “I know all about high maintenance.”

Sighing, the nurse slipped the clipboard out of the slot on May`s door and led the couple to a comfortable conference room across the hall. Pulling a thick file out of a set of filing cabinets at the side of the room, she sat down across from the Stark couple and rubbed her face.

“May`s a special case. She was brought in from the streets about…9 weeks ago? Yeah. She was found wandering around, dropped, with no caretaker in sight. We brought her in, did some initial evaluations while our re-unification team researched to find her family. We eventually found them, along with a few filed reports and proof of counseling. Normally, we would be hesitant to return that individual to a family with those records but since there were no reports from the past few years and no proof that anything was still going on, we called them in. As soon as they walked in, May switched back and had a panic attack. She started begging that we not send her back there, while her parents tried to take her out of the room, screaming at her and talking over her. With that sort of display, we had legitimate cause to keep her here, since she`s also above the age of eighteen. The parents tried to sue us but we communicated with them very clearly that we had access to the past reports and would be filing an additional one after their actions.”

“So she`s doing better here?”

“Not exactly. She hasn’t dropped since that day and cant talk.” The nurse slid the files over to them. Pepper and Tony began to read through them as the nurse continued to talk.

“May is a victim of years of child abuse. Years of trauma that was dismissed and ignored because no one had any proof. She is afraid to trust people and afraid of this new normal. She`s formed some bonds with some of our staff here and will speak a few words here and there but overall, her brain wont let her speak to people she doesn’t trust. She has a lot of trauma and she needs help, especially since its preventing her from dropping, which can be dangerous. She needs more time here. She`s not ready for adoption yet if she cant even drop.”

Tony looked over the papers spread before him. “With all due respect, Pepper and I have a ton of experience with trauma. We have helped others through it and gone through it ourselves. My own father was abusive; if anyone can begin to understand what this kid has gone through, its us.”

“Mr Stark, I understand your compassion and desire to help fix things but–“

“Tony`s right. We didn’t come here looking for a perfect, obedient, trauma-free child. We are here to make someone`s life brighter, to help someone heal. This girl needs a home; she needs love. Its hard for her to adjust here because as wonderful as your facility is, its still very clinical. She doesn’t need any more of that. Tony and I are prepared for this; you know that. And I have a feeling that you led us past her room on purpose. I would guess that normal visitors don’t get to walk through the crisis cases hall.”

Tony looked at his wife with pride. Ever observant. The nurse stuttered as a slight blush rose to her cheeks.

“You care for her and you understand that we are capable of caring for her as well. At least let us meet her.” Tony persuaded. 

Regaining her composure, the nurse gathered the files off the desk and locked them back in the cabinet. “I`ll see what can be done.” She added with a wink.

Oh yeah, she was totally trying to set us up, Tony thought with a grin. He loved meeting others as sneaky as himself.

“If you`ll follow me,” she asked, leading Tony and Pepper back to May`s room. Taking a deep breath, they squeezed each other`s hands before walking inside.  



	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Starks meet May

The girl on the bed didn’t look up when they walked in. She continued staring out the window as the nurse made her way over to her bed.

“Hi, May! There`s a couple here to meet you.” She announced cheerily.

May glanced over as Pepper sat down on the edge of her bed. The nurse pulled a chair over for Tony as the awkward silence echoed.

“May, my name is Pepper and this is Tony. It`s really great to meet you!” Pepper said gently. May managed a small smile and Tony`s heart stopped. Her smile could light up a room. But the awkward silence persisted. Suddenly, May`s hands flew, an expectant and curious look on her face.

“She wants to know what your favorite color is today” the nurse interpreted from behind him.

Tony smiled. “Its okay, we can read sign. A colleague of ours is deaf.” Turning back to May, he asked, “Would you rather we sign or speak?”

-You can talk, its okay- May answered.

“So my favorite color today, huh?”

-Yeah, favorite colors can change. Its really cool to see how people`s favorite color talks about how they feel- May replied.

Tony grinned. Look at her, psychoanalyzing him already. “I think today, its probably a sunrise orange. What about you, Pep?”

Pepper smiled. “Mine is a pale lavender. What about you, May?”

She thought for a moment before signing. -Cornflower blue- She nodded, pleased with her answer. After another moment of silence, she signed again. -So Ironman, huh?-

Tony laughed. “Yeah, that’s me”

-I wasn’t talking to you, I was asking how Pepper survives-

Pepper laughed and Tony leaned back in mock shock. “I am wounded!”

May let out a small giggle as she ducked her head. Grabbing a notebook from the side of her bed, she began to sign.

-Favorite food?-

“Shwarma, obviously.”

Pepper shook her head. “Spaghetti.”

May clapped her hands. -I love spaghetti too!-

-Favorite superhero?-

Pepper smiled. “I don’t know, that Ironman`s something else.”

“Thanks, honey, but I`d have to say Spiderman.”

May thought for a moment. -Bruce Banner is the coolest-

Tony was surprised and knew there was definitely more to the story but didn’t push.

-Favorite Disney princess? Mine is Rapunzel-

Tony snorted. “Without a doubt? Snow White.”

At that, May laughed. Like, out loud honest to goodness laughing. Yup, this was Tony`s little girl. No going back now. He glanced at Pepper, a silent question of ‘who wants to ask her’.

Tony turned to May. “May, we came here today looking for a daughter to adopt. We were wondering if you wanted to come home with us.”

May froze. -You don’t want me-

Tony knew that something like that was going to happen but wasn’t prepared for how much it hurt to hear, that she thought no one would want her.

Pepper picked up the conversation. “Yes we do, May. We don’t know everything that you’ve been through but we want to give you a safe space, where you can have a family who loves you. We`re not expecting anything of you. We want to take care of you but only if you want us to help you. We wont force you to do anything, I promise. This decision is up to you.”

May took a deep breath. -Okay-

Tony blinked. Just like that? “May, this is really up to you. Do you want us to be your parents?”

May nodded. -Yes. I promise you wont regret it-

Tony smiled. Yeah, they would work on that.

“Well Mr and Mrs Stark, I`m very glad that you were successful today. Normally, we would have you come in another day so that you could fill out paperwork and institute a trial period but due to the nature of your work and your name, as well as May`s situation, it would be best if she could go home with you today. This isn’t our usual protocol but we occasionally make exceptions” The nurse smiled.   
“If you could all just sign these papers here.”

Each of them signed the documents while the nurse packed up May`s few belongings in a small bag. “If there are ever any issues, you have my number; feel free to call whenever. If you will follow me, I`ll take you out the back entrance to avoid any crowds.”

Pepper turned to May and reached out her hand. “Are you ready?”

May stared at it for a second before hesitantly reaching out and taking Pepper`s hand. Her grip was gentle but firm and slightly afraid. She nodded. Tony smiled at his wife and new daughter as they walked down the hall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes, I know thats not how adoption works but our girl needs to be happy, ok? also, i know this isnt my best writing but i needed to get this idea out and hopefully it will write itself into something better.  
> let me know what you think of this story, any comments or suggestions! i love you guys!


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Starks bring May home.

Tony and Pepper framed May on either side as they all made their way into the Tower, heading straight for the Tony Stark only elevator. Once in the elevator, he turned to May. Her eyes were darting around the enclosed space, clenching and unclenching her hands. He sighed; he should’ve thought of enclosed spaces. To distract from the fear, he started talking.

“This elevator goes directly to our floor. No one gets onto our floor without express permission from Pepper or I. You don’t have to meet anyone you`re not ready for, I promise.”

She smiled at him, not disguising the emptiness in her eyes. -Do they know about me?-

Pepper gently reached for her hand. “Yes, they know we are adopting a Little. No, none of them are weird about it. We wouldn’t let them stay here if they were that judgmental.”

The elevator came to a stop and the doors slid open. As they walked out, they watched May take in her surroundings. She marveled at the cozy and functional space, nothing stiff or overly formal like would be expected of the richest man alive. As they walked through the kitchen, Tony spoke again.

“So I have an AI installed, her name is FRIDAY–“

May nodded. -I know.-

Tony paused. “Are you okay with her?”

May sighed. -Not really, the whole always watching thing bothers me. But I understand why you need her and that she`s not just an AI to you.-

Tony was taken aback and touched. How was she so understanding? Instead of questioning, he just smiled. “Thanks, kiddo.”

They stopped in front of her bedroom door. Before Tony could excitedly show off May`s space, Pepper stepped in.

“So this door is your room. Our room is right there.” She pointed directly across the hall. “If you ever need anything, absolutely anything, we are right there. You interrupt us anytime, wake us up anytime. Nothing in this Tower is off limits to you.”

May smiled oddly, clearly unused to the concept of that freedom and communication. Taking that as his cue, Tony opened her bedroom door.

The walls were a pale yellow to pink to lavender gradient. The floor was wood but covered with soft fluffy rugs. May`s bed was a day bed style, with railings on three of the four sides. When Tony and Pepper were designing this room, they didn’t know the age of the Little they would be adopting but felt that a crib would be too restricting for the general age range they were looking for. So they settled for the white wood day bed, as well as a matching dresser and wardrobe. A large window seat was covered with pillows and let in a lot of natural light, in addition to the fairy lights all over the ceiling.

“We don’t really have anything for you yet, since this was all so sudden.” Pepper spoke. “But we can go shopping or do online shopping whenever you`re ready and feel comfortable with that.”

May just turned around the room, looking at everything in awe. -This…this is too much.-

Tony smiled. “No, its not enough. You deserve more, May. This is your space, your home. It can be whatever you need it to be, whenever you want, okay?”

“I know its going to take time to feel comfortable, to get used to this. But we want to give you a home, whether you`re dropped or not.”

May nodded, carefully walking over to the furniture and touching it, afraid that it would disappear. With a small smile, she turned back to Tony and Pepper. -Thank you.- she signed. -I`ll try really hard.-

Tony and Pepper glanced at each other, feeling like she missed the whole ‘take your time’ part. “How about dinner?” Pepper offered.

Tony nodded emphatically. “Yes, food. Food is good. What food do you want?”

\---

They settled on pizza, which they ate on the floor in the living room. Pepper got May to pick out two stuffed animals and a few sweatpants and soft oversized shirts online that would be delivered the next day. Being Tony Stark had its perks. 

They had ice cream after pizza, Tony getting May to laugh out loud when he purposefully gave Pepper an ice cream moustache. He counted that a win.

Pepper showed May her attached bathroom and while she showered, the Starks cleaned up dinner. They were assured that this big leap into parenting was the right decision when May made her way back to them in a pair of Pepper`s sweatpants and Tony`s shirts to say goodnight. Tony combed her wet hair out while Pepper explained FRIDAY`s Nightlight Protocols to her. FRIDAY would never turn the lights completely out unless May specifically requested it. If May woke up at night, FRIDAY wouldn’t alert the Starks unless she was in a state of distress. Tony wanted to give May the opportunity to come to them first instead of just barging in on her nightmares.

May wasn’t ready for goodnight cuddles or anything like that yet, so they settled for a goodnight hug. She thanked them and went back to her bedroom; Tony and Pepper stayed up a little longer, in blissful happiness, before heading to bed themselves.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everybody, I`m back!
> 
> It been a really rough few months for me, my depression has been really bad and I have been struggling with lots of things. I didnt have the energy for this story and thought about discontinuing it so many times. I was spurred to write it by a moment of bravery and then I started feeling ashamed even though i have NO REASON TO BE (screw judgmental society). Today, though, I suddenly felt an urge to write more and I`m so glad I did.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you guys are doing okay! Let me know how you like it; any comments, questions, ideas, please! Communication makes me inspired to write. Stay safe, stay healthy! Hang in there, it`ll get better soon!


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> May has a nightmare.

“Useless! You`re so useless and pathetic! Why can`t you just grow up and get over yourself? Not everything is about you! You don’t deserve any of this coddling; after everything we went through for you, you should be serving us!”

May shot awake, sweating and heart racing. More nightmares. Her hands shook as she ran them through her hair. Her parents would always haunt her dreams.

She tossed and turned for 30 minutes before throwing the blankets off and sitting up. Tony had said she could come wake them up if she needed them. Did they really mean that? Did she really need them or was she making it up in her head?

But she owed it to them. They brought her here, they had been kinder to her in the past few hours than she`d ever felt before. Heart pounding, she forced her self out of bed, made herself walk to the door, to open the doorknob. The darkness of the hall made her feel suffocated as she bravely walked the eight steps from her door to the Stark`s door. She stood outside for five minutes, vision blurring and stomach heaving before making her decision.

\---

Tony`s vision was blurry when he opened his eyes to a dark room and a small hand on his wrist. Blinking, he saw the outline of a shaking May standing next to the bed, vision darting around.

He sat up. “What`s wrong, sweetheart?” Fully awake Tony would later yell at himself for calling her a pet name hours after meeting her but he was too tired to think like that.

She twisted her shaking hands. -I had a nightmare.-

It took Tony a few extra seconds to decipher her signs from his half awake state and her unsteady hands. He sighed; he should`ve known the first night wouldn’t go well for her.

“I`m sorry, sunshine. Do you want to climb in?” He gestured in between him and Pepper. She violently shook her head, backing away. He stood up. 

“Hey, its okay. That’s okay, you don’t need to do anything you cant handle yet, ok? Let`s go to the kitchen, yeah? Do you want some hot cocoa?”

She nodded slowly as he helped lead her out of the bedroom and into the kitchen. Heating up milk on the stove, he sat her on the counter next to him and had her pick out the spices she wanted. She settled on cinnamon, nutmeg, and vanilla, as well as a little hot pepper. Tony melted the chocolate bar in the milk and stirred the spices in. 

When it was ready, he poured it into two gigantic mugs and topped it with whipped cream, cinnamon, and leftover chocolate shavings. She smiled when he popped a red and white striped straw into it, as bright of a smile as one can give after a nightmare. He helped her down off the counter as they sat down on the floor and sipped their cocoa.

Tony broke the silence. “So do you want to talk about it or not?”

When she didn’t respond, he nudged her foot. “Hey, I understand the nightmare game. The only thing that helps is Pepper and cocoa; even then, sometimes the nightmares still win.”

She pulled her knees up to her chest as she set her mug down to sign. -It was my…it was my parents. They were…it was…just a bad memory.-

She picked up her mug again and Tony could tell that was all she was going to share tonight. He scooted over to sit next to her instead of across from her.

“Its okay, kiddo. You`re here, they cant get to you. I`d like to see them try. Not only are you the newly adopted daughter of the most selfish and arrogant billionaire on the planet, you`re also surrounded by my wonderful inventions and oh yeah, a whole bunch of superheroes who are going to love you. You`re safe here, I promise.”

She leaned her head on his shoulder as they finished their cocoa. When she drifted off, he carried her back to bed and tucked her in, kissing her forehead. It wasn’t going to be easy but when was parenting ever easy? He frowned, thinking off all the things that must have happened to her to bring her to this point. Some people just shouldn’t be parents, he thought. As he climbed back in with Pepper, he promised himself that they would be the best parents she could ever have.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter looked alot longer in the word document i`m writing it in. oh well. 
> 
> also, i just really want someone to make me hot chocolate and take care of me post-nightmares like this, can you tell? hahaha.
> 
> anywho, i hope you liked this chapter. its slow bonding, slow trusting bc trauma and plot, ya know?
> 
> i hope you all are enjoying it; its definitely a source of output and coping for me and i hope it can be for you too. updates within the next week!


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> May begins to familiarize herself with her surroundings.

May slid out of bed at 10 am; it had been a long night. The memories of the nightmare made her shudder but then she remembered Tony`s kindness. She smiled hesitantly even though she was alone. Maybe it could be okay here.

She looked up to the ceiling. -FRIDAY?- she asked, signing F-Y.

“Yes, Miss May?” the gentle voice answered.

-Can you show me to the kitchen again? I`m not sure I remember-

“Of course; this way.” FRIDAY lit the floor in a path of light as May tiptoed along. She figured Pepper and Tony would be awake and gone by now. Sure enough, on the counter were two notes.

“May, I had to leave for work but I`ll be home by 4. My phone number is below if you need me for any reason. Help yourself to anything in the fridge. -Pepper”

“Maysie-girl, if you`re reading this note, it means I`m downstairs still stuck in boring team meetings with Captain Grand-pants. If you need anything, tell FRIDAY and I`ll be there asap. -Tony”

May smiled for real this time. Heating up water, she began to make some tea. As it steeped, she decided that she would make cupcakes, as a thank you to Tony and Pepper for bringing her here and for dealing with her last night.

\---

Three dozen beautifully frosted cupcakes later, May packed them into the stackable cupcake container and bit her lip.

-FRIDAY? Is Mr. Stark busy right now?-

“No, Miss May. Would you like me to direct you to his current location?”

-Yes please- She picked up the container before heading to the elevator. She hated that she was still in her pajamas but it was comfortable and she didn’t really have anything else yet. Pepper had said last night that her things would arrive today but they hadn’t yet.

The elevator finally came to a stop and May stepped out, following the path of light on the floor. Walking inside the room where it ended, she began to smile and wave at Tony but froze at the sight of the other people in the room.

All the Avengers turned to look when they heard the footsteps. A small girl stood in the doorway, drowning in an oversized shirt and sweatpants. She was holding a container of cupcakes and her face was blanched in fear.

Tony broke the silence. “Hey Maysie-girl. You`ve finally come to rescue me!”

She shook her head. -I`m so sorry, FRIDAY said you weren’t busy so I came down with the cupcakes as a thank you and-

Tony brushed her off. “Its okay. You might as well meet everybody now. Team, meet May, my daughter. May, meet the Avengers, notable cupcake thieves.”

Everyone grinned at that. Tony introduced them all by name, with various nicknames. She smiled and waved quickly before heading over to put the cupcakes on the table. As the vultures converged, Tony pulled May aside. 

“Don’t worry, they know and they`re not going to be weird about anything or ask anything.”

They turned back to the conversation as Bucky, Sam, and Clint fought for a cupcake, not noticing as Natasha swiped the ones they forgot about. 

“May, these are incredible!” 

May only flinched a little before turning to look at Steve. She shifted uncomfortably. -Thank you-

“Seriously, man, where did you learn to bake like this?” Clint asked around a mouthful of cupcake.

May grinned, a little more at ease. -I taught myself, actually.-

“They`re awesome! Pepper`s going to be so happy!” Tony smiled as he tucked one away. “She loves desserts but we cant keep them in the Tower long enough because of these things.” He waved a hand at the team who hunched sheepishly.

It was starting to get a little overwhelming. May`s eyes started to flit back and forth but Tony interrupted. “How about we head upstairs and unpack your things? They should have been delivered by now.”  
May waved to everyone and headed back to the elevator with Tony. He gently squeezed her hand. “You did good, kiddo.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> writing is hard when youre depressed hahaha.   
> but seriously. if you showered today or washed your hair finally like me, youre doing good, okay? youre doing good.
> 
> hope you all enjoyed! love you all. updates soon.


	6. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> May tries to get used to the new normal but it backfires.

A few days had passed since the Great Cupcake Fiasco. Tony and May had unpacked her new belongings: soft dresses, sweatpants, t-shirts, fuzzy socks, and cozy blankets. Tony and Pepper ordered Little stuff on the side; they didn’t want to push May at all. So in one of the extra rooms, stuffies and more childish character clothes were waiting for the day that May was ready.

In the meantime, they cooked together a lot. Dinner and dessert were the best times of the day. May was quite the talent in the kitchen and Tony was more than willing to taste-test, I mean help. During the day, May would find things to do, usually painting or writing poetry. Just because she couldn’t speak doesn’t mean she had nothing to say. But the performance poetry community didn’t really have much for disabled people so that sucked.

Her favorite thing to do, though, was to hang out in the lab with Bruce and Tony. She would try to help with anything they needed extra hands for, or cleaned up around the space, even just sitting on one of the tables and listening to music.

Currently, everyone was sitting around the table and spread throughout the living room after dinner, laughing and joking together. May pulled the brownies out of the oven, smiling as everyone jostled for one.

“I`m just saying, no one`s worse at being a superhero than me.” Tony said, gesturing to himself as everyone laughed. 

May rolled her eyes. -Only a superhero would say that- she signed.

Tony, Pepper, and Clint smiled softly. Pepper translated for everyone else, adding a not so subtle reminder that everyone needed to be working on their sign language.

Clint turned to May. -Mute, deaf, or selective mute?-

Sometimes, sign language was just so blunt. May just smiled. -Selective. Don’t know why it decided to happen but my brain had enough and said no more.-

Clint nodded. -Yeah, I`m deaf but it was also from trauma. My dad kinda sucked at being a dad.-

May paused a moment before responding. Trust was hard. -Me too. Some people just shouldn’t be parents.-

Clint agreed. -We should hang out more, yeah?-

May smiled hesitantly, slowly forming the signs. -Yeah, that would be nice.-

Steve and Bucky stood to wash the dishes as May wandered over to get a drink of water. She tried really hard to not be obvious about avoiding their space but still gave them a wide berth. She knew they were nice but it was still scary to get too close. She was standing by the fridge when Steve broke the silence.

“I`d love to wash these dishes but there`s no soap.” He proclaimed innocently. “Guess it`ll have to be some other time.”

Pepper barked out a laugh. “Yeah, no, Steve. Not happening. May? Can you get our dear Captain some soap? Its under the counter, farthest cabinet, second shelf.”

May nodded, bending down and opening said cabinet. As she unboxed the bar of soap, the smell hit her first. And just like that, the evening unraveled.

May froze and the bar fell to the floor. Tony instantly glanced up at Steve`s exclamation and saw May shaking by the fridge. He stood up.

“Everyone, out.” He commanded. The Avengers quickly filed to the elevator as Tony and Pepper walked around the counter to May.

She was shaking and her eyes were flitting around, tears threatening to fall. As Tony put a hand on her shoulder, she violently flinched away.

“Hey, no, Maysie-girl, its okay. You`re here with us.” Pepper soothed.

-No, I cant, I cant, I don’t want to.- May`s hands shook uncontrollably as she struggled to form signs. She started hyperventilating even though she wasn’t speaking, her panic overtaking her as Tony and Pepper helped her slide to the floor.

“You don’t have to do anything you don’t want to do, May. What`s going on in your head?” Tony asked, glancing at Pepper over May`s head.

-My parents…that soap…I used…they used to make me eat it. I had to…stand…in the bathroom…with it in my mouth and…- She wheezed as she tried to pull air into her lungs.

-It was for when…I disobeyed…or said something they…didn’t like…I don’t want to!- Her hands fell limp to her lap as she fought her panic attack.

Tony sat in shock. Wow, that was not information he was expecting to hear tonight. His heart clenched as he thought of May being in that kind of environment, being subjected to that kind of abuse.

Pepper began to rub her back. “Shhh, May, we wont make you do that here. That wont happen, okay? That`s awful and never should have happened in the first place. Its okay now, its going to be okay.”

-No! You don’t understand! They`re here! They`ll find me! They hate me! They`re going to be so mad.- May whimpered as she tried to curl into Pepper. Then she pulled away in frustration again.

-I just…- She pulled at the sides of her head as she scrunched her eyes up. She tried to bang her head into the cabinets but Tony caught the back of her neck just in time.

“Hey, Maysie-girl, don’t do that. We`re not going to do that.” He crooned. He stroked her hair as tears tracked down her cheeks.

She made a series of incomprehensible sounds, frustrated and angry and terrified. She weakly beat her fists against his chest as he pulled her close. Tony exchanged a glance with Pepper. May was falling apart in front of them. They knew it was only a matter of time; it had been a really good few days, almost a week, in fact. She had been holding it all in and now, it wanted out.

May wrenched back from his chest in a panic. -Am I safe here?- her hands flew.

Tony frowned, confused. “Of course, honey. Always.” He rubbed her back as she leaned against his chest again, blinking slowly.

She rubbed her eyes and nuzzled into his chest.

Pepper scooted to Tony`s side and stroked the girl`s cheek. “May?”

The girl leaned back, eyes wide and smiling. Her face looked wiped of the past few minutes of panic, younger than her years. Tony and Pepper came to the same conclusion instantly. She had dropped.

She smiled up at them and gave a small shy wave. “Hi, I`m May.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yup, Little May isnt emotionally and traumatically repressed into selective mutism, yay! also, steve, you little shit. trying to get out of dishes. is that the kind of example you want to set for america?
> 
> sigh...
> 
> not so fun story, the soap thing is what my parents used to do to me as a kid and i had a flashback like may the other day which was whole levels of not fun. i had repressed it and then i smelled it and freaked the fuck out. so yeah.
> 
> i know this is the second day in a row for updates...i wrote today and we all know how well i sit on chapters...hint, not at all. the second i write, i want to post and share. commendable, yes. but it doesnt serve me well when depression hits.
> 
> thats okay though! as some very very nice readers said to me on my stories yesterday, I DONT NEED TO APOLOGIZE FOR NOT POSTING!  
> there, i said it :)  
> depression sucks ass and i need to take care of myself so i will no longer needlessly beat myself up over not posting.
> 
> that being said, dont be shamed into not commenting or checking in on me. this is just me, putting it into the universe, so that i follow through. it has nothing to do with you lovely angels.
> 
> more sad stuff alert!  
> my parents want to keep me home for another semester bc corona. ironically, this comes in the next breath after saying that the elementary schools need to reopen and people need to get over corona. its about control, folks.  
> so that would make my third and a half semester in quarantine (i took summer classes) and i want to cry. on one hand, baking whenever i want is a plus. getting to work is a plus. saving money is a plus. but im losing my fucking mind and sanity and identity and shit. sooooo yeah. thats fun.
> 
> i love you guys so much, thank you for all the love on my last chapter. i cant wait to share more of this story with you guys! the next chapter is giving me all the squeals to write.


	7. Chapter Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and Pepper interaact with May.

“Hi, I`m May.”

The girl`s voice was soft as she squirmed, looking up at Tony and Pepper in wide eyed trust. They exchanged shocked glances. Her child state obviously didn’t possess the same selective mutism.

Pepper recovered first, as usual. “Hi, honey. Do you know who we are?”

The girl bit her lip and cocked her head, looking adorable as she tried very hard to think. Then her face lit up. “You`re my new Mama and Bubby!”

Tears came to Tony`s eyes as he nodded. “Yeah, sweet girl. Yeah we are.”

She smiled and bounced. “That makes me happy. Mommy and Daddy weren`t very nice, sometimes.” She zoned out for a moment, caught up in what was likely an unpleasant memory. Pepper quickly interrupted.

“So how old are you, Maysie-girl?” She held up her hand for May to pick.

May carefully reached out and with the motor skills of a young child, clumsily pushed down Pepper`s thumb.

“I`m four! I`m a very grown up big girl! Mommy and Daddy said I have to be. Do I have to be really big here?” she whined slightly.

Tony vehemently shook his head. “Absolutely not, angel. You don’t have to be anything except for yourself, no matter how big or small that is.”

She clapped her hands before reaching out and throwing her arms around Tony`s neck. “Thank you, Bubby! Thank you so much!”

He wrapped his arms around the girl, squeezing tightly before she started to pull away. She scrambled back to sit cross-legged, playing with her fingers as Tony and Pepper shared a silent conversation. Eventually, she moved over to Pepper and began twirling the rings on her hand.

“These are pretty, they sparkle nice.” May commented, bringing the couple`s attention back to her.

Pepper smiled at May. “Do you want to go see your room?”

She jumped up. “Yeah!”

They both chuckled as they walked to May`s room, the girl holding hands between them. As Tony opened the door, Pepper headed over to the other room with her Little things. Her gaze instantly snapped over to Pepper`s retreating back.

“Where is she going??!” she exclaimed, trying to grab after her. She fought against Tony as he tried to calm her.

“Hey, hey, hey, its ok, she`ll be right back, I promise. She`s just going to get some of your stuff, okay?” She slowly blinked at him as he stroked her arms, trying to reassure her. Finally, she nodded, blinking back some tears that had gathered in her big eyes before turning back to the room. Tony breathed a sigh of relief. Crisis averted. She clearly had some separation anxiety, unsurprisingly.

May squealed and ran over to the bed, climbing up into the middle of the soft blankets, She wrapped them around her so that only her face was peeking out. Tony laughed.

“Do you like them, honey?”

She nodded emphatically, running her hands over the blankets. Just then, Pepper walked back in with a large cardboard box. May`s eyes bugged out as Pepper opened it to reveal the stuffed animals they had bought for her. She stared silently as they waited.

Finally, she spoke. “Are they…are they for me?” she whispered. “Am I…can I touch them?”

Tony felt tears spring to his eyes. He looked up to see Pepper doing the same. “Yes, sweetie. You can have them. They`re all for you.”

She very gingerly reached into the box and pulled out a stuffed elephant. She carefully stroked its back and trunk and ears, smiling hesitantly as she rubbed its softness against her cheek. She gave it a big hug and kiss before putting it in her lap. She repeated this process for each of the other seven stuffies, piling them around her and wrapping her arms around them. 

Tony and Pepper watched this exchange with mixed joy and sadness. She was far too serious and hesitant for a four year old; she treated her new toys like they would be taken away from her at any moment, like she didn’t only see them as toys but as friends who she needed to protect. It was heartbreaking.

Finally she reached the bottom of the box which was filled with soft and baggy clothes, perfect for Littles with bright characters or soft colors. She looked up at them in confusion.

Pepper smiled encouragingly. “Would you like to get changed?”

She looked longingly at the clothes before shaking her head. “No, I`m okay.”

“Why, sweetheart?” Tony prompted.

She shook her head again. “I have to be a big kid and wear big kid clothes. Mommy wouldn’t like it.”

“Well, Mommy`s not here, love. Its just Mama and Bubby, okay? If you want to change into more comfy clothes, we can do that. I`ll go to the other room, if you want.”

May`s hand shot out and gripped his wrist. As he turned back in shock, she recoiled. “I`m sorry, I`m so sorry, I shouldn’t have touched you, please don’t go.”

Tony climbed onto the bed and pulled the girl, the blankets, and the stuffies into his lap. He kissed her forehead. “I`m not going anywhere, Maysie-girl. Never ever. Don’t apologize; you didn’t want me to leave. Next time, we`ll just try to use our words, yeah? You don’t have to be touched if you don’t want to be.”

She curled into him. “No, I like cuddles. Cuddles are nice.”

Pepper helped slip May into a knee-length nightgown while Tony arranged the stuffies and blankets on her bed. When they came back from the bathroom, they all curled up in bed together, soothing May to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> boy am i glad i wrote ahead bc the energy is not here today and i dont know why.
> 
> i hope you guys enjoyed! i really love this chapter; may is precious. it was so great to finally write this side of her.
> 
> i love you guys, stay safe, okieday? let me know what you think :)


	8. Chapter Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pepper and Tony learn how to entertain a four year old.

Tony woke up to the rustling of blankets. He blearily blinked awake, groaning at the crick in his neck. The events of last night came rushing back to him as he made eye contact with the little girl trying to sneak out of the bed. Her eyes froze on his as she waited in guilt.

“Good morning, Maysie-girl, where are you going?” Tony asked. She blinked, coming back to herself.

“I, um, I was a little hungry and thirsty but its okay, Bubby, I can wait.” She moved to climb back into bed but Tony sat up.

“No, no, its okay. We can go make some breakfast for Mama, yeah?”

May`s eyes lit up as she tried to contain her excitement without waking Pepper, who was still fast asleep next to them. Tony climbed out of bed, helping the girl slide down and leading her out into the kitchen, hand in hand. He waited while she used the bathroom, instructing FRIDAY to get the coffeepot going.

They made their way into the kitchen and Tony went straight to the coffee machine. After one sip, he was able to get May`s tea on the stove. He turned to the girl. 

“How do you feel about pancakes?”

She clapped her hands. “Yeah!”

Cooking pancakes with a four year old is not an easy feat. You might as well ask an elephant. Flour and sugar covered every available surface but her giggles were golden as they poured the batter onto the skillet in different shapes. Frying up bacon and sausage, Tony watched as May carefully arranged breakfast onto three plates. He smiled.

“Do you wanna go wake Mama up, honey?”

May nodded before quietly dashing off to the bedroom. Tony finished setting out breakfast and his heart felt so full. One extra plate shouldn’t seem like as much of a big deal but it was. It was a beginning.

\---

Pepper began to stir, feeling a warm body wriggle up the bed and climb under the sheets. An uncoordinated hand tried to brush the hair back from her face as she turned her head.

“Good morning, Mama.” A voice stage whispered. “Bubby and I made ‘cakes!”

Pepper blinked her eyes, smiling as she focused on the bright face that was very close to her own. May`s big eyes and hesitant smile filled her vision as she snuggled closer. Pepper reached up from under the covers and began stroking May`s hair. The girl closed her eyes, leaning into the touch.

“Of course, sweet girl.” Pepper murmured, looking up to see Tony leaning against the doorway with a blissful smile on his face. It hit her breathlessly; her husband was a father. They were parents now.

That warm thought followed her as May dragged her to the bathroom, then the kitchen. It flowed around them as they laughed over pancake shapes and the appropriate amount of syrup that belongs on them.

After they cleaned up breakfast, Pepper took May back to get her changed for the day. They settled on soft, light blue pants with an oversized maroon t-shirt and fuzzy socks. When Tony got out of the shower, she switched off with him, leaving him to braid their daughter`s hair. That was one thing the tabloids didn’t know about her husband; he could braid hair like nobody`s business. There were many days as his assistant that his ‘one-night-stands’ were actually just people in need of a helping hand. The nights were spent watching movies, braiding hair, eating food, and crying; Pepper was always sad to see those ones go but Stark Industries still sent those individuals a little check along with a lunch date from Tony every now and then.

Toweling her hair dry, Pepper wandered out of the bathroom to see Tony and May nowhere to be found. She looked down to see a scribbled drawing, along with a note from her husband.

‘Gone down to the lab. She wanted to play. -T’

Pepper sighed, tying her hair back before heading down the stairs. They were going to have to talk about what was allowed to be out in the labs anymore.

The doors slid open and she stepped into the room as May`s giggles echoed. She was currently laughing in front of the Iron Man suit, as Tony helped hand her magnets to place all over it. They decorated its arms, legs, and torso. For the final touch, Pepper came up behind them and smacked one right onto the helmet`s forehead.

“Awh, Peps, no!” Tony whined, causing May to laugh even harder. It was definitely a sight. She wondered what the next villain would think when Tony would undoubtedly forget to remove them and showed up to battle decorated by a four year old.

They quickly moved on to coloring, then lunch time. After lunch, boredom was beginning to set in so Pepper put her foot down.

“Alright, its blanket fort time.”

They all dashed to the closet, pulling out blankets and sheets, as well as the stash of clothespins. Soon enough, the entire living room was converted into a mass tunnel system of blankets, converging around the center fort. Pepper hung string lights along the path as Tony and May made popcorn and poured drinks. May dashed into the fort, chattering about what movie to watch while Tony carefully arranged their movie picnic. Settling on Lilo and Stitch, they all cuddled back into the couch as the movie began to play. It wasn’t long before May, unknowingly, drifted off into a nap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi guys, i`m baaack!
> 
> sorry its been so long, the inspiration bunnies ran away. its been really hard to write agere stuff when i have to be so grown up right now. 
> 
> long story short, the time is ticking to where i`m going to have to leave my house for my own safety and its really scary and sad so i havent really been taking very good care of myself lately. but i`m going to do better. im not going to stress out as much over posting so the 'schedule' will be incredibly random. 
> 
> but i did feel inspired to start another fic (that makes four ongoing stories) so if you want, you can check that one out!
> 
> i really miss you all; please stay safe out there. its a really scary world right now. im sending you all hugs!

**Author's Note:**

> I live for communication. Please comment with any suggestions, what you liked, concerns, ideas on where this story should go.  
> I hope you all are staying safe! Love you guys!


End file.
